dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Malachi/Programming
Final programming (Rest of shows was moved to 10MTV, 10MTV 2, 10MTV 3 or The Malachi Channel) * Malachi Tyrus (1998-2011; 2015-present) (moved to MySims TV) * Adventure Time (2015-present) * Regular Show (2015-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011; 2015-present) * Uncle Grandpa (2015-present) * Steven Universe (2015-present) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2015-present) * My Little Pony Friendship of Magic (2010-2011; 2015-present) * The Tom & Jerry Show (2015-present) * Wabbit (2015-present) * Sonic Boom (2016-present) * Grojband (2015-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2015-present) * Herman and Katnip's Adventures (2015-present) * Numb Chucks (2015-present) * Camp Lazlo (2005-2011; 2015-present) * Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy (1999-2011; 2015-present) * Dexter’s Laboratory (1998-2011; 2015-present) * Kaput and Zösky: The Ultimate Obliterators (2002-2011; 2015-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2011; 2015-present) * Pupz (2016-present) * Looney Tunes (1998-2011; 2015-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2015-present) * Hamtaro (2016-present) * Larva (2015-present) * Chowder (2008-2011; 2015-present) * Monica's Gang (2015-present) * Yellow Wackpecker Yarm (2015-present) * El Chavo the Animated Series (2015-present) (moved to Kahlil Network) * George of the Jungle (2015-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2015-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2011; 2015-present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2011; 2015-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2011; 2015-present) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2011; 2015-present) * Nerds and Monsters (2015-present) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2010-2011; 2015-present) * Rugrats (1998-2011; 2015-present) * Invader Zim (2002-2011; 2015-present) * Hey Arnold! (1998-2011; 2015-present) * CatDog (1999-2011; 2015-present) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1998-2011; 2015-present) * The Angry Beavers (1998-2011; 2015-present) * Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011; 2015-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (1998-2011; 2015-present) * The Flintstones (1998-2011; 2015-present) * The Jetsons (1998-2011; 2015-present) (moved to Kahlil Network) * The Smurfs (1998-2011; 2015-present) (moved to Kahlil Network) * The Snorks (1998-2007; 2015-present) * The Simpsons (2016-present) (moved to Dopamine) * Duckman (2016-present) (moved to Dopamine) * Streesed Eric (2016-present) (moved to Dopamine) * Dilbert (2016-present) (moved to Dopamine) * Home Movies (2016-present) (moved to Dopamine) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Mixels (2014-present) * Lamput (2017-present) * Garfield & Friends (1998; 2002-2011; 2015-present) * The Garfield Show (2010-2011; 2015-present) * Inspector Gadget 2.0. (2015-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * Alvinnnnn! and the Chipmunks (2015-present) (moved to Lucky Kids and Kids+) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2016-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5) (2019-present) * Ratz (2004-2011; 2015-present) * Space Goofs (1998-2011; 2015-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2002 series) (2015-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2014 reboot) (2016-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * The Malachi Show (2016-present) (moved to Spacetoon (United States) and The Malachi Channel) * MAD (2010-2011; 2015-2017) (moved to Lucky Kids) * Sam & Cat Toons (2016-present) * Malachi Comedy Show (1998-2006; 2015-2017) (moved to Lucky Kids) * Malachi Tyrus Forever (2015-2017) * Malachi Tyrus Show (2008-2009; 2015-2017) * The All New Malachi Show (1998-2006; 2015-2017) (moved to Jetix) * Malachi & Malachi Jr. (1998-2006; 2015-2017) * Malachi Tales (2015-2017) (moved to Kids+ and Spacetoon (United States)) * Malachi 5Fever (1998-2006; 2015-2017) (moved to Lucky Kids) * Schoolhouse Rock! (1998-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1998-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * The Tomfoolery Show (1998-2006; 2015-present) * Dennis and Gnasher (1998-2006; 2015-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * The All-New Popeye Hour (1998-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * Richie Rich (1980 TV series; 1998-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * Corneil and Bernie (2006-2009; 2015-present) * Bobby's World (1998-present) (moved to Minimax USA) * Ned's Newt (1999-2006; 2015-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-present) * Hilltop Hospital (2002-2006; 2015-present) * Sabrina the Animated Series (2004-2007; 2015-present) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2007; 2015-present) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1998-2011; 2015-present) * I Got a Rocket (2009-2011; 2015-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) Scooby Alley shows (Scooby Alley was moved to Lucky Kids) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (2015-present) * The New Scooby-Doo Movie (1998-2011, 2015-present) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2006-2011, 2015-present) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1998-2011, 2015-present) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1998-2006, 2010-2011, 2015-present) Toonami Shows (moved to 10MTV 3) * Transformers Series Cartoons * Dragon Ball * Salior Moon Crystal * Naruto * Naruto Shippuden * Avatar: The Last Airbender * The Legend of Korra * Dragon Ball Z * Salior Moon * Digimon * Pokemon * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (moved to Jetix and Lucky Kids) * Atomic Puppet * Totally Spies! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Powerpuffs Girls (1998) * Doraemon * Yo-Kai Watch * Terrytitans * One Piece * Supernoobs * LoliRock * Magical Doremi * Splatoon * Cyborg Kuro-chan (english dub) * Time Warp Trio * The Secret Show Live-Action shows (moved to 10MTV 2) * Hole in the Wall (revived) (2015-present) * Sam & Cat (2016-present) * Lizzie McGuire (2015-present) Current Blocks * Ajax Hour * Amce Hour (moved to 10MTV 3) * Aokk Hour * Barto Hour * Cartoon Cartoons * Cartoon Pop * Cartoon Tunes * Fridays * Primetime * Scooby Alley * Votatoon (moved to 10MTV 2) * Vote Your Movie * The Best of Toon Malachi (moved to Lucky Kids and renamed to The Best of Lucky Kids) * The Cartoon Cartoons * The Top 5 * Toonami * Kawaii Box on Toon Malachi * Malachi Jr. * SNICK * Saturday Morning Toon Malachi * Toon City (Bumper & Promos) Scrapped programming * Moys (2017) (moved to Lucky Kids) * Vampire Family (2017) (moved to DuMont) * Dogzilla & Kat-Kong (2017) (moved to Lucky Kids) * Sky Rat (2017) (moved to Spacetoon (United States)) * Right Now Kapow (2017) (moved to Jetix and Lucky Kids) Former Programming * 2 Stupid Dogs (1998-2005) * 31 Minutos (2005-2011; 2015) * 6teen (2005-2009) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1998-2011) * Action League Now! (2002-2011) * All Grown Up! (2004-2011) * The Addams Family (1973 version: 1998-2006) * The Adventures of Gulliver (1998-2000) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2011; 2015) * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1998-2008) * Animaniacs (1998-2006) * As Told by Ginger (2001-2011) (returned to The Malachi 4Girls in 2014) * Atom Ant (1998-2006) * Aquaman (1998-2000) * Alvin & the Chipmunks (2000-2006; 2008) * Arabian Knights (1998-2005) * The Banana Splits (1999-2011; 2015) * Batman (1968 animated series: 1999-2003) * Batman Beyond (2001-2003) * The Batman (2005-2009) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) * Beware the Batman (2015) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1998-2006) * Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1998-2001) * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1998-2000) * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1998-2006) * Catscratch (2006-2011) * Cattanooga Cats (1998-2005) * CB Bears (1998-2006) * The Centurions (1998-2002) * ChalkZone (2003-2011) * Clue Club (1998-2004) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2006-2007) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2011; 2015) * Count Duckula (2001-2002) * Cow and Chicken (1998-2011; 2015) * The Cramp Twins (2003-2009) * Danger Mouse (1998-2006) * Danny Phantom (2005-2010) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1998-2006) * Dennis the Menace (1998-2006) * Detention (2000-2007) * Devlin (1998-2003) * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1998-2000) * Doug (1991 version; 1998-2010) * Duck Dodgers (2004-2008) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1998-2010) * Earthworm Jim (2001-2006) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2011; 2015) * Fangface (1998-2007) * Fantastic Four (1967 version: 1998-2007) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006-2009) * Fantastic Max (1998-2007) * The Flintstones Comedy Show (1999-2009) * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles (1998-2002) * Freakzoid! (2002-2008) * The Funky Panthom (1998-2003) * Galtar and the Golden Lance (1998-2000) * George of the Jungle (1967 version: 1998-2000) * Godzilla (1998-2001) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1998-2000) * The Great Grape Ape Show (1998-2006) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2015) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch (1998-2000) * The Herculoids (1998-2000) * Hong Kong Phooey (1998-2011; 2015) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1998-2011; 2015) * Histeria! (2002-2009) * I Am Weasel (1998-2011) * Inch High, Private Eye (1998) * Inspector Gadget (1983) (2000-2007) * Jenny Tyrus (2015) * Josie and the Pussycats (1999-2011, 2015) * Justice League (2002-2006) * Justice League: Unlimited (2005-2009) * KaBlam! (1998-2007) * A Kid Named Malachi Tyrus (1998-2007; 2015) (returned to Lucky Kids in 2017) * Krypto the Superdog (2005-2009) * The Kwicky Koala Show (1998-2002) * Laff-A-Lympics (1998-2008) (in 2017, moved to 10MTV 3) * Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2009) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har-Har (1992-2009) * Loopy De Loop (1998-2006) * Magilla Gorilla (1998-2006; 2014) * Mala Man (1998-2005; 2015) * Mister T (1998-2000) * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1998-2001) * Mr. Meaty (2007-2009) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2004-2009) * Max Steel (2001-2003) * The Mighty B! (2008-2011; 2015) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2015) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (2002-2006) * The New Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog (2000-2011; 2015) * Ozzy & Drix (2004-2007) * Pac-Man (Hanna-Barbera) (1998-2007) * Paw Paws (1998-2000) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1998-2006) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2011; 2015) * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1998-2007) * Peter Potamus (1998-2006) * Phantom Investigators (2003) * Pinky and the Brain (1998 -2006) * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998-2006) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1999-2008) * Pound Puppies (1998-2011; 2015) * Purple Guy (1998-2007; 2015) * Quick Draw McGraw (1999-2006) * Road Rovers (2000-2002) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1998-2002; 2015) * The Real Ghostbusters (1998-2006) * Rescue Heroes: Global Response Team (2002-2007) * The Roman Holidays (1998-2000) * Ruff & Reddy (1998-2006) * Rocket Power (2000-2011) * The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show (2002-2007) * Roswell Conspiracles: Aliens, Myths and Legends (2000-2002) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2008) * Sealab 2020 (1998-2001) * Shazzan (1998-2000) * Shuriken School (2006-2010) * Space Ghost/Dino Boy (1998-2010) * Speed Buggy (1998-2010) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2010) * Superman: The Animated Series (1998-2007) * SWAT Kats (1995-2000; 2012) * SilverHawks (2000-2002) * Snooper and Blabber (1998-2001) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1998-2011) * Space Stars (1998-2001) * Speed Racer (2001-2003) * Squiddly Diddly (1998-2000) * The Super Malachi (1998-2007; 2015) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 version: 2009-2011) * Static Shock (2001-2005) * Scaredy Squirrel (2011; 2015) * Tak and the Power of Juju (2008-2011) * Taz-Mania (1998-2005) * Teen Titans (2004-2009) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) (2003-2007) * Thundarr the Barbarian (1998-2000) * ThunderCats (1985 version: 1998-2004; 2015) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1998-2008) * Top Cat (1998-2009) * Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (1998-2000) * Underdog (2000-2006) * Valley of the Dinosaurs (1998-2002) * Voltron (1998-2002) * Wayside (2008-2010) * Wacky Races (1998-2008) * Wally Gator (1998-2006) * The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2011) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997-2006) * What a Cartoon! (1998-2003) * X-Men: Evolution (2003-2005) * Xiaolin Showdown (2006-2008) * The X's (2006-2009) * Yogi Bear (1998-2011; 2015) * Yogi's Gang (1998-2011) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1998-2004) * Young Justice (2012-2014) * The Zeta Project (2002-2005) * The Foxbusters (2000-2005) * Redwall (2002-2005) * Popeye and Son (1998-2005) * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series; 1998-2000) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Yakkity Yak (2005-2007) * Pelswick (2003-2007) * Mister Magoo (1998-2005) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1998-2005) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? (1998-2005) * Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series; 1998-2003) * SuperTed (1998-2006) * The Lampies (2002-2005) * Bananaman (1998-2003) * Fly Tales (2000-2003) * Untalkative Bunny (2002-2005) * Karate Kat (1998-2001) * Tracey McBean (2004-2008) * Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series; 1998-2000) Sony Pictures shows * Men in Black: The Series (2000-2009) 4Kids Shows (in 2017, Most 4Kids Shows are moved to 10MTV 2) * Pokémon (2005-2006) (seasons 1-8) * Cubix (2002-2009, 2010) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006-2009) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002-2005, 2006, 2007) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2008, 2009) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) (2003-2009) * Sonic X (2003-2011) * Shaman King (2003-2005) * Winx Club (2004-2010) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (short; 2004-2005) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004-2005) * One Piece (2004-2007) (seasons 1-5) * Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) (season 1) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005-2008) (seasons 1-3) * Pokémon Chronicles (2005-2006) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2008,2010-2011) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2007) * Chaotic (2006-2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009, 2010-2011) * Dinosaur King (2007-2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2011) * GoGoRiki (2008-2011) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011) Former Blocks * 4KidsTV (2002-2009) * New Year's Eve Bash (2010) * Teen Titans Go!: 100th Episode Celebration (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls Music Marathon (2010, 2016) * A Night of New Year's Eve-il (2015, 2016) Category:Children's programming